Fix My Broken Heart
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Rikki and Zane-money problems and a deathly illness, Will and Bella-A,most being torn apart and a pregnancy that could cost her life, Emma and Ash-A suprise return and an accident which could kill her, Cleo and Lewis-Away from each other almost drives Cleo to suicide but will a terrifying accident push her over the edge? Will they live on? "Will you Fix my broken heart?" She asks.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one, I wasn't sure which couple should start so I did Clewis. Enjoy!**

"Lewis, you can't leave" Cleo said  
"I have to, I'm going to miss you to but I promise in two years time I will come straight back here. Don't forget to text me" Lewis said  
"I won't, you don't forget either. Lewis I mean it, you can't go" Cleo said crying her eyes out  
"She has to baby" don tried to comfort Cleo  
"No, dad can I have some time alone with Lewis?" Cleo said  
"Sure but not too long" don said  
Don left the room leaving Cleo and Lewis alone.  
"Your going to be so far a away!" Cleo said  
"I said I promised as soon as I get back you will have me for good" Lewis said  
"There's one problem Lewis" Cleo hesitated  
"What?" Lewis asked  
"I can't live without you." Cleo said wiping more tears  
"Listen to me, stay strong" Lewis said  
"But...but take me with you!" Cleo said  
"I wish I could" Lewis said  
"I can't say goodbye, not now, not ever!" Cleo said  
"Cleo, it will be quicker than you think I promise, you have Rikki and Bella." Lewis said  
"I can't let you go!" Cleo said  
"It's a great opportunity for me and it means when I come back I can get a great job and when we are married and have kids I can afford it." Lewis said a little to loud  
"Is it the wrong time to say your thinking a bit far ahead aren't you?" Rikki asked  
"Rikki! Yesssss" Bella hissed  
Bella dragged Rikki upstairs"sorry guys! Bye Lewis!" Bella shouted from upstairs.  
"That's the Rikki and Bella I will remember" Lewis said chuckling.  
"Bye Lewis, but don't you dare think about forgetting to text me everyday!" Cleo said  
"I won't, I love you!" Lewis said  
"I love you too!" Cleo said  
Lewis left in his boat into the distance. He was going back to college for a 2 year study program in marine biology. Cleo was against his leaving again but her friends supported her. Lewis knew he would miss everyone but he had to do this and he knew it was going to be hard for him and Cleo to stay together but he had hope on his side.  
He left smiling as he knew if he cried, Cleo would cry and he didn't want that. He wanted to remember her smiling as he left, smiling and happy.

Cleo's Pov  
What am I going to do, he's gone, gone gone gone. I remember years ago we were strong, we could conquer it all. Now he is gone and I can't bare to stand here and watch him float away. He was my heart, the only thing that made me carry on and now he is just gone, like that. Like Selena Gomez says best a day without him is like a year without rain. I should be pleased he is doing something he wants but it makes me question our relationship. Does he care, of course he cares Cleo. He is doing this for a better future for you.  
Goodbye Lewis, i can't imagine what it will be like for me in two years time. Take small steps Cleo I told myself. Baby steps.

Lewis' Pov  
I couldn't bare to leave Cleo but I knew if I dug myself into my work I could do this, for her. I would see her in two years and that was the main thing. All I want is her and it feels like a part of me is going to be missing for a long time. I don't want to do this so far from the Gold Coast. If I was closer I would be able to see her although all schools ban you from communication outside of the school.  
Today was the saddest day of my life, and nothing could top it.

Later...  
I arrived at the school and it was 11:00pm. I was to tired to think but when I got in I dropped my bags and did the only thing I had the effort to do, text Cleo.  
-hey Cleo, I'm here, I'm so tired. Love you baby x  
-hey Lewis, I miss you already and I can't wait for you to come home. Goodnight x  
-night night x  
The room was small and my room mate was already asleep. I couldn't see his face but I didn't really care who he was.

In the morning...  
I woke up late and got ready. My room mate was awake already but in the bathroom. I yawned and reached over to my phone. I read and it said 4 texts from Cleo. Oh no, I must have fallen asleep!  
-sorry, I know it's late but please don't forget to text me every night x  
-love you Lewis x  
-come home please... x  
-have fun and have a great day!  
Wow, that girl changed her mind in a second. I decided to text her back missing out all the bad stuff.  
-I love you too, I will have a good day, I hope you have a nice day. Forget about me, I will be fine.  
-aw! C ya x  
My room mate came out of the bathroom and said hey. He was about Lewis' height with brown scruffy hair, pale face and muscular.  
"Hey" he said  
"Hey" I replied admittedly scared of him.  
"So where have you come from?" The man said.  
"Gold Coast, what about you?" I said  
"Oh I'm about 5 miles from there. That's cool. So you look smart" he said  
"Uh I guess, you must be too" I said  
"I guess" he said  
"How did you get into the school?" The man said  
"School" I said  
"Same, a year early" he said  
"Same, that's cool" i said  
After that they both made their beds and finished getting ready and unpacking. Neither of them spoke much which was fine by both of them.  
They both started to unpack bags and sort things out. After they had finished they went downstairs to the breakfast bar. Food such as Bacon, egg, beans, mushrooms, tomato and sausage where being served.  
Lewis and his room mate went up.  
"Is there a vegetarian option?" His room mate asked  
Vegetarian Lewis thought, I didn't know he was a vegetarian.  
Lewis picked up some bacon, egg, tomato and sausage.  
His room mate was handed an omelet with tomato's and mushrooms in. They both sat at the far end of the room and started to talk.  
"I never asked your name" Lewis said  
"Ash, that's my name" Ash said  
"Oh, ok my name is Lewis" Lewis said  
"Nice to meet you" he said a bit distracted  
"Are you ok?" Lewis asked  
"Yeah, just thinking." Ash said  
"About what?" Lewis asked  
"A girl. My girlfriend is back at home waiting for me. She needs me" Ash said  
"Wow, that's the same as me, what's her name?" Lewis asked  
"Emma, Emma Gilbert." Ash said  
Lewis almost choked.  
"Emma Gilbert? Your Ash, mate I thought I recognised you. You look so different. My girlfriend is Cleo satori" Lewis said  
"The Cleo Satori, oh my gosh, Lewis? Is that really you! she talks about her and Rikki all the time" Ash said  
"Wow! When did Emma and you come home?" Lewis asked  
"About a month ago! Mate, it's great to see you. Emma will be ecstatic" ash said  
"One problem though, she needs me back at home. Like I don't know how I was stupid enough to leave her there. The school told me to go to this college and I was pretty much forced to." Ash said  
"Me too" Lewis said  
"Then why don't we do something, why don't we... I don't know... BREAK OUT!" Ash said  
"Shhhhh! Ok. But how, we are miles away from home and they would catch us" Lewis said


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2, my favourite couple in the universe!**

"Rikki, come here, there's something I need to talk to you about." Terry said  
"Is everything ok dad?" Rikki replied sceptical  
"I'm going to be honest Rikki, we don't have the money to keep on living here. I want the best for you and I don't want to take away your friends but if it means I'm not giving enough for you we can't carry on" terry replied  
"It's ok, I'm over the whole living by the beach idea anyway. I mean it's not like we can move to anywhere that far away. Right dad? Rikki said trying to convince herself more than her dad.  
"I know you won't like this idea but I was thinking of moving to Spain" terry replied knowing his daughter wouldn't like the idea. He just wanted the best for them both.  
"Dad, you can't do this. I know we don't have the money but surly there is some way we can afford to live near, I'll get a good job or something" Rikki tried desperately, she couldn't leave the only friends she had ever actually related to behind.  
"We are too far in dept and we can't even afford this months rent" terry said truthfully  
Rikki sighed running out of excuses and idea's. This couldn't be happening.  
"I'm sorry Rikki, right now I've run out of options. Unless I can think of anything by the end of this month, we are leaving, for good"  
"I understand" Rikki said and walked into her room.  
Her thought ran wild inside her but nothing was as crazy as trying to live with her secret alone. When was she ever going to find anyone who would care enough to keep a secret like that.  
She had to find a way, any way to get out of moving. She was prepared to do anything.  
How was she going to tell Cleo and Bella, what would they say, what would they do? Waving goodbye again as she moved to the next place, for once it actually seemed like she was staying, permanent here or at least until she could get a regular income and move out. It wasn't how she planned at all.

Ring ring! Ring ring! The phone rang downstairs and Rikki ran to receive it but her dad got there first. Curious to see who her dad might be talking to on a Sunday evening especially when barley anyone knew their number. It was probably more tax people demanding more money they didn't have. It was like a pile of bills burying them both. It was strange though because terry wasn't shouting down the line nor cursing or swearing at them.  
Rikki listened in intently to hear the details.  
"Hello?" Terry answered

Zane walked downstairs to a familiar site, his dad on the phone. Probably proposing another business opportunity for an idiot who had no idea what he was accepting. It was often foreign exchanges and worldwide deals. It was none of his business but he liked listening to his dad especially when someone turned down his offer. Zane stood in the doorway so his dad couldn't see him but close enough so it was within hearing distance.  
"Hello terry, I believe I have an offer you may be interested in" Harrison said  
Terry? Where had Zane heard that name before, it seemed familiar yet strangely he didn't remember ever hearing his name through the phone. Or even related to any of his dad's business work at all. He ignored it, thinking it was probably a new client.

Rikki listened to find out who was on the other end of the line.  
"Harrison, within reason I am willing to make a deal. But only within reason. I want the best for my daughter and I want her to be happy." she heard her dad say.  
Harrison? Harrison Bennett?! Why would her dad be talking to Zane's dad. Oh great, he wasn't thinking of making a deal with him. He couldn't, they where all living frauds, every Bennett in the family didn't have a dumb bone in there body. They where educated and cunning. Everyone who has made a deal with them has either regretted it or been cheated into it with a large amount of money. They were not dumb but they where cunning like foxes and didn't take no for an answer EVER!

Zane was still thinking about who this Terry guy was. It suddenly hit him, Terry Chadwick, Rikki's dad. He had only met him once. Why would Terry be making a deal with his dad? It's not like my dad could make any money out of it besides what could he offer that they would take. He remembered Rikki saying she didn't take charity, especially from rich snobs like his dad.  
"I have a substantial amount of money which I can offer you in cash by next week" Harrison said

"And what's the catch Bennett?" Terry asked.  
A catch, I knew it! Rikki thought, at least her dad was being careful of what he was doing, he hadn't lost all sense. She never trusted Harrison and the only Bennett who wasn't greedy and selfish and obnoxious was Zane but even he ended up thinking of himself. He was to self absorbed in his own life to worry about other people, Rikki thought he had changed but obviously not. If he was letting his father make a deal with her dad without even thinking about the consequence then he was obviously to rich to care about her anymore.

"Your daughter will marry Zane, that means she will live in our house or move out with my son. In return will respect him and do everything she is asked to do without any problem. She is allowed out only with either Zane or i's permission." Harrison said.  
Zane couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew his dad was cruel, manipulative and didn't care what anyone thought but to stoop this low. How could he make his own son marry a girl without either one of them's permission. It was insane. What made him think the most was why Rikki's dad would do that, he loved his daughter and he would never agree to that.  
Obviously Zane wanted Rikki, but not if she didn't want him. It would be awkward and he didn't want to do it let alone getting married at the age of 18 and Rikki being only 17. It was absurd and he was pretty sure Rikki wouldn't let it happen.

Terry breathed in and out deeply. Was he going to make his daughter do this so that she could get what she deserved, nice house, nice food, nice life. It was a gamble and he didn't want to have to do it. It was the last option though.  
"Fine, but only because we need this" Terry said  
Rikki heard what he said still not knowing what he had agreed to but it must have been important, as her father never acted so worried, ever. She braced herself for what would come now.  
The phone hung up.

Rikki's Pov  
"Rikki! I need to talk" Terry said worried, he pacing back and forth along the floorboards of the trailer. The room was only small.  
"Hi dad, are you ok?" I said pretending I haven't over heard a thing. I wasn't going to make a big deal, it couldn't be that bad besides if it was we could pull through. We were Chadwick's, we could always pull through, right?  
"Darling, I've done something, and your not going to like it..." He paused trying not to cry  
"What is it dad" I asked  
"I made a deal with Harrison Bennett" dad said  
"What!?" I tried to act surprised  
"And that's not the worst part..." Dad said  
"Dad, you did do anything that bad, right? I mean I know you would do anything for a better future for me and enough to provide for us but what have you done?" I asked getting more worried every second  
"Your going to marry Zane Bennett." Dad said  
"WHAT!" I screamed. I didn't want my dad to feel bad but I obviously can't marry Zane. What would everyone think of me? I broke up with him and I ment it, and we where only just friends now. We couldn't spend the rest of our life together, it was impossible. People would say I'm just a slut, marring young, moving out at the age of 17 and people would think I'm just in it for the money. People would say I'm a gold digger, a whore and the worst part is Zane's dad would probably want a kid to run around the house screaming there head off, a rich, slave to be kid just  
Like Harrison uses Zane. I couldn't do that!

Zane's Pov  
Phone hangs up...  
"DAD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY RIKKI!" I shouted at my dad. The reality was I did want to marry Rikki eventually but I knew she would hate me if I let this happen especially now. My theory was that if I could stop this and some how get another option for her then she would eventually come around and see how much she wants me back.  
"It's business Zane, besides I thought you liked that girl" my dad said sounding bored already of my so called whining.  
"I do and that's why I can't let this happen, even if she did still like me, it's not like we would ever get married now! And she has no reason to get caught up in your stupid money games!" I shouted at him.  
"Zane, don't you get it. She will do anything for her dad. It's like having your own personal maid and besides I'm paying her. Her dad needs the money so I don't see the problem. Don't get involved with things you don't know Zane." Dad said and walked off without another word.  
I thought about it. Of course, her dad was short on money and she would do anything to help her dad. She was being taken advantage of and so was I but the only problem is she didn't have a choice. If she didn't do this, her dad and her would end up on the streets.  
I decided I couldn't stop this but I should at least try to make things better. I swore that I would do anything I could do to stop Rikki from doing chores and my dad making her a slave. It was the least i owed her after everything I had done, I was such a jerk and it's all my fault. If we still had the cafe, Rikki and I would still be together and Rikki and I wouldn't be wound up here.  
I decided to try and call her to talk, I knew the chances of her picking up where low and even if she did she would be guaranteed to be angry with me, my dad and everything.  
She didn't pick up. It was no use, I couldn't even start to imagine how she feels right now. I decided to go to my room as it was now late evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**zikki have the longest storyline right now so I thought I'd do another chapter of them and then add in some Wella! Enjoy!**  
Rikki's Pov  
I woke up with not a lot of enthusiasm to carry on the day. Last night I found out I was forced to marry my ex boyfriend Zane and I was caught up in his stupid twisted evil plans.  
I got up and dressed as it was no good laying in bed all day. I looked at the clock and It read 9:35am on it. I opened the curtains to see the sun brighter than ever and I was thinking about how everyone else was pretty much happy except me. Once I was ready I headed downstairs but instead of finding my dad at his usual spot in the kitchen he was laying on the sofa breathing slowly. I rushed over as although I hated my dad so much right now, he was the only family I had and I had to forgive him.  
"Rikki" my dad choked  
"Dad! What happened?" I asked worried, I knelt down by his side. He took my hand in his and looked at me with his weak old baggy eyes.  
"My heart, I've had a condition for a while but I didn't want to worry you. Cough... I'm having problems but I can't afford the treatment and...cough...that's why we are in debt because I've been trying to have the treatment. Now...cough cough...we don't have the money for it and my heart is cough...failing" dad said slowly  
"Dad you could have told me...don't leave me please. I need you, if Im about to marry the biggest looser in town I'm gunna need you" I said  
He laughed but coughed again. I told him to lay down and he said he would be ok, so I agreed, just to please him.  
A load knock came at the door.  
"Hang on!" I shouted wiping the small tears from my face  
I opened the door to see the one person I didn't want to see ever again. Zane Bennett.  
"I know you hate me right now but this is all my dad's fault, he wants money. I tried to stop him but he told me you needed the money... He stopped and looked at my dad on the sofa... Rikki, what's happening right now?" He asked referring to my dad.  
"He's..." I hesitated "...I'll" I finished  
"Oh my gosh, he looks terrible we should get him to hospital now!" Zane said pushing me to the side a little.  
"I know he should go to hospital Zane, I'm not thick" I said  
"Then why haven't you taken him?" He asked  
"The same reason everything is going wrong here, we don't have the money for the specialist treatment." I said bluntly hiding all emotion in my face. Sometimes I thought Zane was a total dimwit...wait...no I'm pretty sure I always think he's a total dimwit.  
"Oh.." He said quietly  
"Exactly" I said  
"Look the reason I came here was to explain something..." He started  
"Well go on then" I said  
"I know you don't love me anymore, and I can understand, I was a total idiot and a fool to let our love go but if we have to do this marriage because of my dad's stupid plans then I think we should at least be friends." He said  
I thought about it, I guess if I was going to spend the rest of my life with him then I would have to at least be friends otherwise life would be dreadful for both of us. I thought I should shake on it just because I knew he was caught up in this mess too.  
"Ok" I said  
It was getting later and he went home hoping my dad would get better. You know I actual started to believe this wasn't Zane's fault. I still hated him but it wasn't his fault this time. I couldn't stop thinking about it all especially Zane.  
My dad hates Zane. My friends hate Zane, and... I think I hate him now too; like before. Like before any of this happened, maybe that's all this was, a big mistake and now everything has gone backwards.  
I think the last 2 years where wasted on my feelings for him, now he's just that rich kid, who has girls follow him around everywhere again. He's the same Zane he was before, I can't believe I thought I could change him. He is NEVER going to change, not for me, not for anyone.  
But I can't help having that feeling inside that he was sorry, that maybe his brain wasn't just a complete muddle of his insane thoughts.  
I think That maybe somewhere he actually felt genuine regret for his dad's actions. Maybe he wasn't completely to blame. But I can't blame myself for what my dad did either , I heard too, with my own two ears.  
His dad did this and I can't forgive him for it, something just backfired and made me realise he was the exact same Jerk as his Zane. I just can't believe I fell for it. My my friends warned me, but no I had to be difficult old Rikki and not listen. None of this would have happened if I listened to my friends and Zane was a half decent man and we still had the cafe.  
I wish I could just cut this part of my life out, it's not that I regret going out with Zane because I don't, it's just it's nothing important and if it was going to lead to this, I feel like it isn't even worth it. At first I thought I could honestly see myself staying with him forever but now I just wish I had never even tried. And now I'm being forced to.  
He made me feel special, like I was the only thing that mattered and I couldn't help feel a little sad when we broke up. The kiss at the moon pool, him saving my life, us standing up for each other in front of our parents, it seemed so real. I don't know what to believe or even think anymore. I'm not even sure if my time with him was completely useless, and I would have saved everyone's butt from a whole lot of hassle, or if I would have died that day he saved me. I might even have been going out with someone else.  
It was to late to decide what to do now, it was 11:00pm at night and I was tired and didn't have the energy to think about him. He didn't deserve the pleasure of being in my mind, even in the back of my mind.  
Besides it was over. Over, over over a million times over. And I can't take that back even if I wanted to because he would probably take advantage. I knew I agreed we where friends but that's it. Marriage is to much to deal with let alone my dad being ill.  
I stepped outside the trailer for some air, I knew it was pointless to worry, I couldn't change it but it felt like everything was so wrong.  
I started to cry, I couldn't stop the tears they just came. I never cried but something just made me break down and cry. I was on the balcony at 11:30pm at night so it's not like anyone can hear me anyway. It's not like anyone is listening or could help me is it!  
"I can't do this, I don't know how much longer my dad is even going to live and I have to marry Zane and I'm afraid my secret is going to come out sooner or later. I can't carry on living like this and being used for money and it's just too much, please just stop it all." I said to the air still crying. I felt like no matter what I did there was a dead end.

Zane's Pov  
I walked out onto my balcony in the darkness. I couldn't think where else I could go to avoid the world. My dad was on another business trip and probably half way across the world. I have no idea where he is or when he will get back. I gave up asking that question a long time ago and now I'm just expected to sit around and wait for him to return like nothing's happened. How long this time, a day, a week, 3 months. Who knows! I give up and it's like he rules my life even when he is gone.  
I heard crying from down the road but what's strange is that, that's where all the trailers are parked. The only person awake was me, I thought  
I heard a voice, Rikki? It was! I felt happy and sad at the same time. I knew she was so scared and didn't ask for any of this and her entire future was ruined but I felt happy because I knew I wasn't alone. Our dad's where just as bad as one another and we where both left alone. Her dad was severely ill and she had to look after herself and my dad was away for however long. We also where tied up in the same situation. I felt like she was the only one who could understand yet she won't talk to me.  
I heard her crying and it made me sad to hear her like that, I hated what we had to deal with now and I hated even more that out parents expected teenagers to deal with this on our own. I wanted to just call out her name and hug her and tell her it was going to be ok but there was so much more than that. I wish it was that simple.

Rikki's pov  
I went inside and decided To see if I could get any sleep at all. I went inside and rolled around until I finally fell into a deep sleep. The morning might be better she thought, maybe, just maybe she could find a way to get Zane on her side. That's what she needed, someone to understand.

No ones pov...  
The sun rose in the morning bright and Rikki went downstairs to find her dad on the sofa again. She couldn't hear the heavy breathing she heard before, she didn't hear him at all. Her eyes widened and her legs froze. She didn't even have the energy to go to her dad. His eyes where closed, he was pale and as cold as ice, his blood ran cold and his hand lay over the edge of the sofa. He was dead. Nothing could move Rikki at this moment. She just looked.  
The door bell rang again like the day before, Rikki didn't move.  
"Rikki!" Zane shouted  
Rikki didn't reply.  
"RIKKI!" Zane called again but Rikki stayed still and she let a tear run down her face and breathed in and out slowly.  
"RIKKI!" Zane said franticly. He saw her figure in the window. He kicked the door 4 times before it collapsed down. Rikki jumped but carried on staring shocked at the sofa.  
Zane ran to her worried and then saw the sofa where Rikki was looking. Zane took Rikki's hand in his.  
"Rikki?" He said gently  
She blinked and let more tears drip down her face. She began to shake and Zane couldn't help but hug her tightly. Rikki gripped him softly in return but had lost most strength in her body.  
She fell to her knee's on the floor and covered her face with her hands. Zane slowly knelt down next to her and rubbed her back in comfort.

**_Dont forget to add a review, even if it's one word, I dare you, no I double dare you, no I triple dare you! Just Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**thought id stir in some Wella problems for you now! X hope you enjoy!**  
I walked into the boat shed, i knew this was going to be a long day for me. I didn't know how will would react and if by the end of today i would still be talking to him. I knew that today would change his and my life forever and there was no going back, no breaks, nothing. I didn't want to do this alone but i didn't want to lie to Will. I couldn't lie, i couldn't make it ok and i couldn't comfort myself. The worst part was, i looked at how Will had no idea yet. He walked around making lunch as if nothing in the world was going on, not a single bad thought was in his head.  
Then their was Sophie in the corner staring at me like usual, trying to figure out why Will loved me and what i did to deserve him. I don't know in all honesty and I don't think I will deserve him when he finds out. Sophie will be sitting smugly watching as I break down, watching as I fall down to my knee's. I didn't want that.  
And thats why I didn't do it, I didn't tell him my secret, I didn't cry or fall just because I didn't want to give Sophie the satisfaction. I was such an idiot. I should have known, I should have told him before someone found out.  
All I did was walk out just as slowly as I walked in and dove into the warm sea. I bet Sophie noticed something wasn't right, I bet she wanted to find out what. She was always way to nosey and annoying to care about anyone else's feelings. A bit like Zane. You could tell it was her fault for kissing Zane but they were the same, both greedy for nothing but money, fame and to humiliate everyone.  
When I reached the moon pool I realised I had left my bag at will's house. He wouldn't look inside would he? I thought to myself what if he has, what if he's seen it? I rushed back, I didn't want anyone to find out, not now, not until I had the confidence to tell will myself.  
Once I got there I peered into the window and will was gone and my bag was in the same place. I breathed out heavily. I was glad no one had seen inside, other wise I could have lost Will's trust there and then.  
"Looking for something?" I heard an icy cold voice behind me. Sophie.  
"No, why" I turned trying to act normal as if nothing was going on.  
"Don't try to play games Bella, I know" she said even icier. Oh no, what if she knew about the mermaid secret was my first thought.  
"I know about your secret" Sophie said snapping at me. I froze, my eyes widened. Did she know about us mermaids.  
"Who told you?" I stuttered  
"I found it, in your bag. Don't try to deny it. I know Will won't like this." Sophie said and I realised she hadn't found out about the mermaid secret. It was worse, she found out I was pregnant!  
"Uh...that's not mine" I tried to say  
"What's not yours?" I heard will say as he came around the corner.  
"Nothing! I was just wondering who she borrowed her shoes from?" Sophie said calmly hiding the pregnancy box behind her.  
"Ok, I see you both inside for lunch in a minute." Will said  
My first reaction was confusion, why did Sophie not say anything? Why did she hide it and pretend? I was completely gob smacked.  
"Your lucky Bella. But now I know exactly what to do. He doesn't know about this so that a means he can come with me to England without having a reason to stay." Sophie said  
"But what if I tell him?" Bella said  
"You won't. If you tell him I will say you knew all along about it and wouldn't tell him because you didn't need him" Sophie said  
"But you can't do that!" I screamed  
"Yes I can" Sophie whispered clasping my neck with her hand and whispering in my ear. I nodded scared of what she might do to me.  
We walked into the boat shed. Now I felt like I was the most stupid person in the world. Why hadn't I just told will I was pregnant, I just wanted to talk to him now. I was so stupid and now I was stuck. Will was going to move to England with Sophie and I would have to bring up a child on my own, or abort which I swore to myself I would never do.  
I leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes and prayed for help. I breathed out and will came over with lunch. He kissed my forehead and I felt so guilty. I didn't know what to do.  
"Will, can I talk to you, in the other room?" Sophie asked. She annoyed me so much, acting so innocent and everything.  
"Uh sure, just a sec" will said and faced towards me.  
"You look pale, are you ok Bells?" He said sweetly. I nodded a no. And gulped.  
"No, I'm fine. Sophie is waiting for you so you better go" I said  
"Ok" he said. I was glad he believed me.

Sophie's Pov  
I dragged Will away from his horrid girlfriend Bella and this is the part where I get sweet revenge. I asked him to come and talk to me. We walked outside his boat shed and I started the conversation.  
"will, you know I said we where never planning on staying here long, well I was right. I want us to move to England. I've found a great place to stay and it will be more permanent. Also I have a college partner who I can study with when I start college there. I've found a local diving sponsor too. Theirs no reason to stay here anymore" Sophie said bluntly  
"What about Bella" will said  
"Oh she said she is fine with it" Sophie said quickly  
"Are you sure? I'm going to check" Will persisted.  
"Go on then, but you should believe your sister" Sophie said with puppy dog eyes  
"I guess, ok, well I would hate to leave her but if she feels so strongly that it's the best for me..." Will said  
"Will!" Bella shouted from the other room  
"Yes?" Will said angrily  
"Your dinner is going to get cold" Bella said smiling  
Will just stood and played with his food. He seemed depressed and I could see she was worried. I told them I needed a drink to ease the tension between them. I came back and decided that it wasn't going anywhere. I needed to snap Bella's heart in two. Either way she will now agree to anything I say.  
"So I heard your fine about me leaving" Will said still sounding angry  
"Since wh..." Bella saw my face telling her to go along with it "oh that, yeah" she said  
"I told you" I said  
"Well I guess this is it then, bye Bella" Will said  
"Wait will!" Bella said  
"I hate to leave like this Bella but you don't care do you?" Will said  
"No" she said sadly knowing that's what Sophie wanted her to say.  
"I'm packing up and going then, I'm sorry Bella" Will said  
"Come on then, before you change your mind" I said jokingly but will didn't realise how serious I really was. I didn't want Bella ruining the plan.  
"Alright Sophie, I'm going as fast as I can" Will said  
"Well that's not fast enough" I barged past Bella and started to pack for Will.

Bella's Pov  
I stood waiting for my true love to go. I couldn't do anything about it. All of a sudden a sickness came over me. I felt my head as I felt hot and I clutched my stomach before running outside to the side if the decking. I threw up over the side twice and Will came running out.  
"Bella! Are you ok?" Will asked franticly  
"I think so" I said weakly  
"Come inside, lay down now" he ordered me  
"But Will?" Sophie asked wanting to go  
"It can wait Sophie, put the stuff down and get a drink of something" will said trying to get her out of the way. She have me an evil stare as if to say, did you dare do this on purpose? I lay on Wills bed with the covers up to my chin. I could smell Wills scent all over them.

**review for which couple you would like to hear about next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**i have you what you wanted. Another Wella chapter! Yay, although it's very short i plan on making other chapters longer. Next chapter is Clewis.**

I felt my eyelids shut out the world around me, the annoyed Sophie, the worried Will and the even more confused me. I entered a world of dreams where I could escape the horrid truth of what was happening. I pondered whether I should tell will about the pregnancy but remembered Sophie's words. Every time I thought I had escaped real life she would come into my mind reminding me of the terrors that awaited if I told Will.  
I had duh myself in deep and for once I didn't know how to dig my way out. Sophie officially had control over me. I was glad to have will now,mi didn't know for how much longer but I would try to hold on. Maybe he would understand maybe he wouldn't believe his sister but the chances where unlikely.  
I felt my hand being clutched tightly and squeezed by Will, he was still by my bed. I slowly came to my senses out of my dream but I didn't open my eyes, I heard him whisper.  
"Oh Bella, why won't you talk to me. Why do you want me to leave you, what have I done to make you feel to closed up. I wish I knew, I wish you would tell me" he said sadly  
I felt my heart drop as I knew he was heartbroken too, his heart was cracking like my own and it was like our hearts where separating. I promised him once, I would never lie to him and here I was now pretending to be truthful but he saw through the secrets. I wish I could tell him. I slowly opened my eyes and will looked down at me. He stood up.  
"I love you Bella but I have to go" he said  
I didn't say anything, as much as I wanted to. Suddenly I felt my hand reach his and he stopped and stared into my eyes. The last time we would go hand in hand, eye to eye, face to face and I could tell it hurt him.  
"Bella?" He asked  
"Yes?" I replied  
"Never mind..." He said walking past me with 2 bags on his shoulder. I stood like an idiot as if just waiting for the air to carry me away. I never meant for this to happen, ever.  
"Wait" I said  
"What do you want now Bella!" Sophie said aggravated.  
"I need to tell Will something" I confessed  
She looked at me like she wouldn't hesitate to strangle me to death if she had half the chance. I was speechless and I was trapped. My heart skipped and my mind was twisted. About half a minute passed and Will decided he couldn't wait any longer. He left the house and handed me the keys to lock the accepted them still not talking and he left.  
My heart fell for the millionth time and this time it felt like a million rocks where falling on me, my heart.  
I ran, anywhere, just to think straight, I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late...  
"I'm pregnant!" I shouted to other Taxi that had just moved of the driveway. I swerved after about 2 seconds and will got out.  
"I'm gunna kill you!" Sophie said annoyed. I panicked and dove into the water. I didn't know what happened after that just that I got away. I didn't know if Will left, if Sophie stayed or anything. I swam to mako as fast as I could and didn't think about it.  
I rose to the surface and broke down. I cried until I couldn't anymore and I lay breathless, speechless at the edge of the pool, tears down my face and a helpless reck on the edge of the pool. Suddenly I heard a voice calling me, a families voice in the tunnel.  
"Bella?! I'm here, it's me" the voice said  
"Will?" I asked astonished  
"Yeah! I'm coming." He entered and he saw my face so ran to my side. He lay at my level and put a piece of hair behind my ear. He wiped a year and lowered his voice.  
"I love you Bella, and you love me too, I couldn't be happier that i get to spend the rest of my life with you" he said  
I almost cried again but with happiness.  
"Will, how are we going to do this?" I asked him quietly hoping he would know the answers to my problems.  
"I have no idea but just know that I am here the whole time and I won't leave you" he said  
I felt his hand fold around my cheek and he lifted my head slightly so I could meet his lips.  
"I want you to remember that I'm here" he said  
"I love you will" I said  
I wasn't thinking anything but happiness except when the next bad news came, how would we tell our parents and how would I know will would support me? I didn't say anything though but he read my mind. Great minds think alike, I thought.  
"And the reason I want to bring up this child with you is because I've been thinking about asking you this for a while now. Bella Hartley, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" He asked  
I was stunned, in one day we had gone from never seeing each other again to him proposing and on top of that him finding out I'm pregnant. Today had to be the rockiest day of my life but I was glad it ended well. Maybe...  
"Bella! I'm going to kill you and you better..." Sophie fell silent when she saw Bella's tail.  
"Your a...a...a mermaid?" She said stunned. She stood still observing "it's..it's not possible" she stammered  
"Sophie, sit down a minute and I will explain" Will said  
"Please do" Sophie said crossing her arms  
"Ok, it's gunna take more than a minute" Will said  
"I knew it! Bella, I knew you were different! Ha now I have proof" Sophie said  
"Wait! Sophie please don't do this, let me be happy for once, you have what you want." Will said  
"I know how it looks but I'm just an ordinary girl! Sophie please don't tell anyone or your going to spend your life being hassled." I said  
"But...I don't care!" She said  
"Sophie, you know what the right thing to do here is" Will said  
"Argh! I know but why can't I just.." Sophie started  
"Sophie...NO!" Will interrupted.  
I was so worried, what if Sophie ran off with my secret, what if she had a camera, what if she made our lives hell!  
I got out of the moon pool and dried off with the towel Will brought with him. Sophie saw the whole transformation.  
"On one condition" she said  
"Anything!" I said desperately. I don't know what I was committing to, and after all Sophie had a habit of black mailing me. How could I trust what she said would be true. I had to trust her though...  
"What do you want Sophie?" Will asked  
She thought of something and smiled, he cheeky face clearly meant she had found something devilishly smart or impossible. I felt like either this was the end and the beginning all at once, it was a new chapter of the last book in a series, it was the last sweet in the packet. I had no idea what she wanted or how Will and me would get past it but I held his hand a I trusted him with all the love in my heart.  
"Hmmmmm..." She pondered holding our suspense even longer.  
I wanted to slap her right now, so she would just spit it out and tell us, what did she want and how could we do it. I had a few idea's. She wanted me to blackmail Zane into liking her, she wanted to stop the wedding or worse steal Will away in the night and never bring him back...  
"I want you to...

**Sorry I left it on a cliffy but that is to be written another time. Next chapter is going to be Clewis, I've decided. How are their plans so far to break out?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's short but it fits in nicely for what I want next for Clewis... Review! it only takes 1 minute at most and you can review if your a guest too! **

No one's pov

Suddenly a notice went through the school announcement speakers.  
"Everyone who arrived last night must be transferred to Gold Coast official college for marine biology. Sorry for the inconvenience. You will be picked up in an hour, so pack your bags."  
Lots of girls screamed at having only an hour to pack all there make up and clothes.  
"Yes!" Lewis and Ash said together  
But then Lewis realised something, he couldn't text Cleo at the Gold Coast college. She would think all sorts of things. What would happen if she got the wrong impression. Lewis got out his phone to tell her the news.  
-hey Cleo I'm being transferred to Gold Coast college which is great and I can come and see you in the holidays but I won't be able to text you. x  
Lewis put his phone in his pocket but he didn't realise. The message hadn't sent...  
When he arrived they collected their phones in so they couldn't use them.  
"to the left number 17." The teacher told Lewis and Ash  
Lewis accepted the key and entered the room. He was pleased. Only 4 weeks until he could see Cleo in the holiday.  
He breathed out heavily.  
"So mate, how are we planning on breaking out now? It's like a prison in here" Ash said  
"We could always not come back after the holidays?" Lewis said  
"That's 4 weeks, dude I can't wait that long!" Ash said  
"We don't have a choice" Lewis said  
"Fine, Emma can wait I hope" ash said.  
"She is going to have to, there is no escaping until the holidays" Lewis repeated  
"Fine, so I might as well spend my 4 weeks here doing something useful" ash said  
"Like what?" Lewis asked  
"Like playing xbox?" Ash said  
"Go on then, you really haven't changed a lot. You and your games, you still into horse riding?" Lewis asked  
"Yeah me and Em take Elliot up on the mountains sometimes or alone and have a picnic, it's a great view and she always imagines seeing you and Cleo in the distance at the Gold Coast. She misses you, you know. Theres nothing I can do to keep her from talking about your adventures. Now we can actually come and see you.  
So... Rikki still around?" Ash asked  
"That's awesome and yeah Rikki is hanging about. Her dad doesn't have much money and I haven't seen them around a lot but she is somewhere." Lewis replied  
"And Cleo..." Ash said  
"She is sad I've left but obviously not for long" Lewis said  
"Yeah, it's a tough time" ash said comforting Lewis.  
"So why do you have to get back so soon?" Lewis asked  
"Emma is going through a tough time, her parents hate her and Elliot is ill and she just needs someone who understands her and can tell her it's going to be ok"Ash said  
"Yeah well Cleo's parents have always seemed to favour Kim and she doesn't like to say anything and now she doesn't have me it's even harder. Even her friend seem constantly busy" Lewis said  
"HIGH SCORE!" Ash shouted "sorry, yeah I understand"  
"New game?" Lewis asked  
"Fine, but I will still thrash you" Ash said

Cleo's Pov  
I pulled my phone out to check if he had text me yet. It was 11:00pm and he still hadn't text me. That was odd, Lewis never stayed up late unless he had to. A million thoughts passed my mind. What if he forgot, maybe he lost his phone or maybe he had forgotten all about me. I was probably right, he had forgotten me, he didn't love me. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions, let's see what happens tomorrow I thought.  
I sat in my bed in the morning and Lewis still hadn't text me. I looked at my screen saver of me and him on the beach in the summer. He can't have forgotten me, I thought. Tears began rolling down my face. He hasn't, he can't have. I told myself over and over that he can't have left me like this.  
I looked outside my bedroom window at the sea, it was sparkling in the sun and everyone was running happily around the sand.  
She couldn't take it anymore, everyone was happy except her, everything was going wrong, nothing could help her. 2 years is way to long, Lewis has forgotten her. Her heart was more than broken, it was smashed into a million pieces and then thrown in huge bin like it was worthless.  
She breathed in the air from the window. What was she going to do. She sat silently on her bed, speechless and lifeless. Her friends had their own problems apparently and everyone seemed to block her out as if she were not worth anyone's time and effort.  
She thought about talking to Sam but she was cooking and then she tried Kim but she was doing homework so she went out to the beach. She didn't feel like swimming, it wasn't the same without Lewis, she just wanted to walk along while the sun set and she stopped at Lewis's secret fishing spot.  
She sat for a while and watched as the sea crashed against the rocks and white houses galloped.  
She looked up to the mountains, and thought, she needed a friend, a friend like Emma who she used to be able to talk to. She needed someone to tell her everything would be ok but right now Cleo didn't know if anyone would ever love her again, not the way Lewis did.  
Ok, she said to herself, I know what I have to do. I can't carry on like this, it killing me inside. My parents are avoiding me, my friends don't care anymore and I won't see Lewis ever again... I know what I have to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**here come my favourite couple again, zikki! This is a great chapter for zikki lovers. Whipped cream, pillow fights and good old fashioned romance. Review!**

Rikki stood up after about half an hour of silent crying on the floor, her eyes where red but she still stood up.  
"Thanks" she said looking at Zane and she proceeded to the kitchen where she began to tidy several dished away into the cupboards.  
"Rikki... Are you alright" Zane said  
Rikki breathed but nodded.  
"Rikki, tell me the truth" Zane added  
She dropped the plate she was holding because she was shaking "No Zane, I can't do this, I can't live like this." Rikki said  
"You don't have to, I promise I will do everything to make you have a normal life. I didn't want this either." Zane said  
"But you don't understand, You don't know what it's like to see your boyfriend kiss another girl, to witness you dad die, to have a secret you have to hide from the world and to have to marry at 17." Rikki said  
"My dad hates me, I'm like his slave, marriage at 18, I think I'm a total idiot for kissing Sophie and I will never let that go. I have nightmares about it every night wishing you would come back to me and my dad is all I have left that I can call family and it's like he is dead to me. He works and goes away all the time and when he is home he ignores me. Rikki, I understand, trust me" Zane said  
"I can't trust you Zane" Rikki said  
"Well your going to have to one last time if this is going to work. I'm not going to let my dad win. And I won't let him boss you around like he does to me." Zane said  
"Fine but we are not going out and this is still a forced marriage" rikki said  
"I know, but can we at least stick together. No one else understands me like you and I think you think the same too" Zane said  
Rikki hesitated.  
"I heard you cry last night" Zane said  
"Ok, fine I feel the same but don't take that as an advantage" Rikki said  
"I promise, I won't ever hurt you like I did before" Zane said and walked closer to Rikki moving some hair out of her face. She turned around to finish cleaning.  
"Looks like you need to pack up and come to mine" Zane said  
"What about your..." Rikki started  
"Business trip" Zane said before Rikki said anything else.  
"Oh right, your dad really does go out A LOT" Rikki said and laughed a little, Zane did make her feel better even if she didn't want to admit it.  
"Come on then, you know if you ever want to talk.." Zane starts  
"I'll be sure to ask anyone but you" Rikki finishes  
"You still remember that" Zane asked  
"Yeah unfortunately, I might talk to you, after all that's the whole marriage deal. You talk to your husband." Rikki said  
Zane flinched at the word husband. He didn't want to be forced into this, he didn't want Rikki to be forced into this either. He tried to comfort her, after all she was all he had. She was like his diamond, the thing that kept him living and breathing and she was priceless.  
"Zane" Rikki called  
"Yeah, what is it" Zane asked  
"Never mind" Rikki said  
"You've made me interested now, come on, you can trust me" Zane said  
"Your dad..." Rikki hesitated "he just wants a wedding right?" Rikki asked  
"I hope so" Zane said "...not that I find you unattractive or anything... That's was the wrong thing to say wasn't it?" Zane said  
"No, it's fine. I was just wondering" Rikki said  
"What so you...you know...want to?" Zane asked  
Rikki didn't say anything...  
"Well...not exactly" she said  
"What do you mean?" Zane asked  
"Not really but..." She didn't want to admit what she was thinking.  
"You don't want to do it with me, is that it?" Zane said  
"No, no, no!" Rikki said  
"Then what?" Zane said  
"It was actually the opposite" Rikki whispered  
"So you wouldn't unless it was me?" Zane said  
"Would it be strange to say yes?" Rikki asked  
"Would it be weird if I did this?" Zane asked in reply  
"Did what?" Rikki asked and Zane kissed her on the lips and pulled away. Rikki savoured the moment.  
"Did that" Zane answered  
Rikki smiled and slid past him into the car. Zane shivered at the touch of Rikki's body slide past his. He now knew something, he couldn't live without her.  
They both got into Zane's car with the small amount of bags Rikki had. They sat in silence and it only took about 5 minutes to get to the Bennett's house. When they arrived Zane moved his hand over to Rikki's. She felt his touch and looked up into his eyes.  
"Do you Trust me?" he asked  
"Yes" Rikki said without even thinking.  
"Then follow me" Zane said  
He opened the door for Rikki into the house and he took her bags. He led her upstairs into the spare bedroom and then he brought her downstairs again.  
"Sit" he said and Rikki sat on the sofa with him. They watched a little TV but there wasn't a lot on so Rikki turned it off after about 10 minutes. They where both bored already.  
"So..." Rikki said  
"So..." Zane replied  
"What do you want to do?" Rikki asked  
"I know" Zane said and he got up and grabbed some whipped cream from the fridge. He shook it and sprayed some on Rikki's nose.  
"Hey!" She said and stole it off him, she squirted it at Zane. He caught it in his mouth but most of it went on his face.  
"Ha I got you!" Rikki screamed happily  
"Not before I get you again" Zane said stealing back the cream and chasing Rikki around the house.  
She squealed in joy and he caught her in his arms and pointed the spray at her face.  
"No, no!" Rikki screamed in defeat as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.  
"Oh this is payback!" Zane said  
"No!" Rikki laughed  
Zane got close to Rikki and just before she thought he squirted it he kissed her instead.  
She laughed and he let her go but she stayed still. They found out the cream had run out.  
"Oops" Zane said. Rikki just laughed but she ran upstairs into the spare room.  
"Up for a round of pillow fighting?" Rikki asked  
"I am if you are" Zane said  
They where acting like children but gradually there bond got stronger and eventually after about 5 rematches of the game they both fell breathless onto the bed. Rikki lay on Zane's chest and he heard his fast heart beat pounding away. She liked it and it soothed her. She shut her eyes listening to his heart beat slower back to normal and she relaxed in his embrace. Zane could feel the warmth from Rikki and he held her in his arms to keep her safe. As if protecting her from anyone else, or anything else. He was just glad he could make her forget about the death of her father and the wedding and everything else.  
"I love you" Zane said confidently. He expected either a slap in the face or a fried face from her burning it.  
She was silent but she hugged him righted to show her own affection.  
This made Zane smile, a lot. He breathed in and out deeply and he relaxed trying to distract himself from everything Bad as well.  
"I trust you" Rikki whispered in Zane's ear making him shiver again. He felt even more love for her and he kissed the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you have been wanting some more clewis and Wella so I've given you Clewis and next chapter is a mystery chapter.**

know what I have to do, I told myself. I breathed deadly and left the house silently, I walked to the beach and saw the bridge above the sea. The sea current was at it's highest their, no-one, human or fish, could ever survive jumping from it. Tonight was forecast for heavy winds, that's when she wanted to get their. It was about a mile away and Cleo planned to just waist away her time thinking about all the joy she had in her life with Lewis.  
She realised last night that she truly couldn't live without Lewis and if he didn't want to talk to her, if he didn't reply to her texts, then she had nothing to live for. Her family hated her because all she ever did was hid secrets from them and it wasn't fair.  
All her life was now was lies and even her friends hadn't realised how much she was suffering. Feeling alone, she sat in the beach to watch the waves. She looked out to sea to where mako island was in the distance and where she had all her happiest memories. She imagines floating somehow to the island when she died, she didn't know how but it would feel like her body needed to rest their.  
After time past and more people left the beach as clouds came over the beach, Cleo sat waiting and waiting. It got to 4:00pm and she hadn't eaten all day, she was still looking but eventually she stood up. She dusted herself of and began to walk to the bridge.  
She knew this would be the end.

Lewis's Povuar  
"We can't keep on waiting, we have to break out" ash said  
"We will" I said  
"I'm not talking about in four weeks, I'm talking about now" ash said  
"Why?" I asked  
"I don't know if Emma is still alive, I can't bare it, she could be beside herself with stress." Ash said  
"Fine but how?" I asked  
"We have to sneak past the teachers and say we have been sent out to get something we left in the car outside then when we get the keys you start the car and I will run from the school into the car and we drive" ash said  
"Ok, let's go" I agreed  
We went over to the teachers office and politely asked for the keys to my car out in the back car park. She asked why and I explained I forgot my pillow and she agreed suspiciously. I then proceeded to the car park but unlocked the school gate and left it agar for Ash later.  
I opened the door and got in and reached for my phone. I looked at it and realised something. My message hadn't sent to Cleo. I kicked myself and realised Cleo would be beside herself with worry. I thought about what she would be doing and I turned on the radio to try to calm my worries down.  
"A girl aged 17 has been seen walking along the bridge on the Gold Coast, people predict she will commit sue side when the winds pick up in an hour. She has been described as long dark brown hair and mid hight with brown eyes." The radio said  
Immediately my eyes widened. Cleo can't be thinking of suicide, now that I thought about it, it did strongly add up.  
I called for ash and he snuck out with some food and our stuff and he told me to drive. Just as the head master came and saw us we drove off in time.  
"ASH! I think Cleo is commenting suicide, we have to save her!" I shouted at him and drove to the bridge. It took us 20 minutes and surely enough I saw Cleo pacing up and down the bridge. The wind picked up dramatically and I had to run fast to stop her from jumping. I thought I was going to be too late.  
She turned to see me sadly and with tears in her eyes said "don't blame yourself, I can't choose who you love" and then she sat on the side of the bridge waiting for the storm to hit her and for her to fall to her death.  
I ran to her and snatched her before she fell and I held her tight so she couldn't jump.  
"I love you Cleo! Don't ever think about doing this, I transferred colleges and I tryed to text you but it didn't go through" I said rushing every word trying to convince her not to die.  
"Really? I love you too Lewis, I thought you had forgotten about me" she said hugging me until she almost strangled me. I picked her up and spun her around and told her to come back with me. I carried her off the bridge and into the back seat of the car. That when she realised who was sitting in the front.  
"Ash!?" She asked in a mixture of excitement and delight and question.  
"Yeah, it's good to see you too, I will explain everything on the way but we have to get Emma" he said calmly before putting his foot down on the ex peddle and we sped off.  
"We are going to see Emma!" Cleo asked exited and happy, right then her stomach rumbled. She forgot she hadn't eaten all day.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day" Cleo admitted  
I gasped and handed her me and Ash's food bag and she greedily took it and started to eat what she could find.  
"Emma will be so pleased to see you both, she has been so sad since she left and her parents are mad at her for being so upset all the time. Also since she refused to do swimming competitions anymore her parents are upset. Of course I take her away from it all once in a while to go riding so she can explain her feelings but she says she wishes she had Cleo to comfort her" ash said  
"Wow, I never knew" Cleo said  
"Sometimes we look out to the sea and imagine the Gold Coast and on clear sky days you can just about see Mako island." Ash said  
"That's amazing, well we are almost here" Lewis said

**_Review for the mystery chapter..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**short sneaky chapter for you of wella and zikki, I will do an Emash chapter next and then zikki... Yay! Enjoy and review!**

"I want you to..."  
"Hurry up!" Will said  
"Fine... I want you to abort your child or... get Zane to like me" Sophie said  
"She isn't aborting Sophie, I love her" Will said  
"Fine then give me Zane" she said  
"I can't, what if Rikki still likes him?" I said  
"Well that's not my problem, either abort your child or give me Zane" she said  
"Will, we will abort" I say  
"What why? We don't even know if..." He started  
"Wait! I have a text from Rikki, it's a wedding invite" I say amazed  
"WHAT!" Sophie shouts  
"Who is she getting married to" Will asked  
"Who do you think?" I say "Zane duh" I smiled slightly at Sophie's face. She looked so annoyed.  
"Fine, it looks like your choice is made, abort your child" Sophie says slyly  
"No!" Will says "you can't make us"  
"I'll just call the news to arrange a little meeting about your mermaid secret then shall we?" Sophie said  
"Sophie don't do this" I say  
"Why? Give me three good reasons" Sophie said  
"Because you won't ever be able to get away from the camera's, because will is your brother and because... Because we can get Zane to fire you if you don't" I say not knowing how true the last one was but if Sophie didn't have the job she wouldn't be able to try and win Zane back or get money.  
"Your smart Bella, I never knew you had it in you. I won't tell if you let me keep my job but... Promote me to manager" she said  
I couldn't agree for Rikki because I knew that would mean I was forcing my best friend to have her forever running the business but it was my only choice. I don't know.  
"Fine" I said  
"Good, I will tell Rikki and Zane later" she says.  
Phew! I was so glad but I can't believe that just happened. Now I got to read the text from Rikki properly. She was getting married, that was weird considering she wasn't even on speaking terms with Zane less than a month ago. It was so strange.  
I text her back:  
Bella:what? Are you crazy?  
Rikki: unfortunately not.  
Bella: what happened? Why are you marrying Zane?  
Rikki: money  
Bella: Money?  
Rikki: my dad spent too much money, again and I have to pay it off by marrying Zane.  
Bella: that's crazy your dad should pay it back right?  
Rikki: ...  
Bella: Rikki?  
Rikki: my dad's dead...  
Bella: oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that's terrible. That must be so devastating!  
Rikki: thanks for reminding me. So what's up with you?  
Bella: I'm pregnant and Sophie wants to manage the cafe...  
Rikki: wow! Are you ok and the cafe is going under anyway so she can have it.  
Bella: yeah I'm fine, will is fine with it and that's great, well not great but considering Sophie won't have it for long then.  
Rikki: yeah... The thing is, you know I said you reminded me of my dad...  
Bella: yeah?  
Rikki: well Zane made me forget about him and he made me so happy and everything and I know it's sounds crazy but I think I love him again...  
Bella: slow down! Well at least the marriage won't be as bad then. But that's insane, did you have the talk with him.  
Rikki: what talk?  
Bella: the talk... Children?  
Rikki: NO! Well ish... But neither of us want a kid.  
Bella: phew! That's good that he is treating you well, well good luck and I promise I will be there at the wedding, I wouldn't miss it for my life.  
Rikki: thanks x  
So now I had Will, a baby, Sophie was out my life and I was about to witness my best friends wedding. Everything was suddenly looking up for me. But I couldn't help feeling sorry for Rikki.

Rikki's pov  
I put my phone down but I lay back on Zane, I was reminded once again of my dad's death. I was glad to have Zane to understand me. I got up but he pulled me back down beginning to hug me again but I slithered out.  
"Rikki? Are you ok?" He asked  
"Yeah, it's nothing" I say  
"You remember about your dad didn't you?" Zane asked  
I shivered and he came up behind me wrapping his warm hands around my waist and spinning me to face him.  
"It's going to be ok" he said  
"I know" I said and hugged him and he picked me up spinning me in laughed thinking about how much fun we could have together rather than how bad it was. I was so glad to have Zane to marry, I couldn't have asked for anyone better. He put me down but tickled me until I fell onto his lap on the sofa. I laughed into a kiss with him and it silenced me. I smiled and kept kissing him passionately. He held me close with one hand fondling my cheek and the other on my waist.

I ran my hand through his hair and he groaned at my touch, he looked me in the eye and I responded by smiling and this was my sign that's its ok. I wanted to take my mind of everything.

His lips where soft, his hair was rough and his face was handsome. I realised, I more than loved Zane, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. For better of for worse, for sickness and health and through good and bad, I needed him. He was my fuel and without him I would be lost. I wanted him, I needed him, I had him in my grip...

**Review pls...**


	10. Chapter 10

**another chapter, how lucky are you... An it's Emash and Clewis and zikki all in one with some flashbacks! Wow! I can't think of any idea's, this might be a short story A few more chapters... Anyway enjoy and review!**

Ash was first to get out of the car, it was about 7:00pm and the wind was blowing. The small cottage door opened and Emma ran out with tears of joy in her eyes to see ash. Then Cleo and Lewis got out and her eyes almost popped out.  
She ran and gave Cleo and hug and Lewis as well, almost strangling them both.  
"Cleo, Lewis! You don't know how amazing this is to see you here, oh my gosh I've been waiting so long, I can't believe this is actually happening, please come in and have dinner, or stay the night or..." Emma said  
"Emma!...they know. Come on let's all go and talk in the stables, it's more private in there." Ash said  
"So how is everyone?" Emma asked  
"Well.. It's been...tough" Lewis said  
"I can't believe this is happening, do you remember when we all first met?" Emma said  
Flashback...  
"Hey, my name is Emma and I am 8 years old, what's your name?" Emma said delighted to make friends already.  
"My name is Cleo, this is my best friend Lewis!" Cleo said  
"Do you want to play?" Emma asked  
"Ok" Cleo said  
They went of to the swings and Zane sat on one side of them.  
"Hey Zane" Emma said  
"What's up?" Zane said  
"Not much, just... Hanging out with friends, you?" Emma tried to act cool, everyone knew she had a massive crush on Zane.  
"I got to go, Miriam is Sooo annoying. Do you want to sneak round the back of the playground?" Zane asked  
"Emma, stay here" Cleo said  
"Um... Maybe later Cleo" Emma said  
She walked behind the shed to where Zane was and they sat against the back wall of the shed. They talked and talked for ages when suddenly they both came close, and kissed. Emma was shocked but her heart beat fast, Zane kissed her. She was so happy. Did she tell Cleo?  
"Emma, where have you been?" Cleo asked  
She blushed and whispered in Cleo's ear.  
"Really? Wow, Zane likes you" Cleo said  
"Shhhhh!" Emma said  
End of flashback.  
Cleo laughed at it and Ash was a little taken aback that Emma used to like him enemy. It was strange but he knew she was only eight when it happened.  
"Remember the first time we met Rikki?" Cleo asked

Cleo's flashback  
"Zane, why me?" Cleo asked  
"Because your here Cleo!" Zane shouted and him and Nate laughed as Cleo sailed of into the sea. Cleo sat down on the boat, it would be a long wait, she was scared but she didn't want to show it in front of Zane. She sighed and crossed her arms, and thought. Maybe Lewis would find her, or her dad, or maybe...  
"Ah!" Cleo screamed  
A girl with blond hair, Cleo saw around school, jumped from a ship onto the Zodiac and looked at Cleo sarcasticly.  
"Rikki?"  
Rikki gave her a confused look.  
"I've seen you around school... I mean I meant to say hello and everything but.." Cleo explained  
Rikki held up the spark plug to the zodiac and fixed it into the boat.  
"You stole it" Cleo asked stunned  
"Anything I can do to get under Zane Bennett's skin can't be a bad thing, can it?" Rikki said as they sped along to the dock where Nate and Zane stood still laughing but when they saw Rikki, their faces looked worried.  
"Suckers!" Rikki shouted as they splashed them with the water.  
A few minutes later...  
"Hey pull over" Cleo said  
Emma walked along the bridge.  
"Hey em! Want a ride?" Cleo said  
"Did you steal that?" Emma asked  
"Well, it's Zane's, come on, pleaseeeee!" Cleo asked  
Emma sighed.  
"Fine" Emma said  
They all got into the boat and set out to sea when suddenly the battery died. Everyone sighed and looked at Rikki. They eventually paddled to Mako Island.  
End of flashback...  
"That was so much fun!" Emma laughed with Cleo  
"I do remember that, it was amazing and who would have thought that Rikki and Zane would be together now.  
Bleep bleep: Cleo's phone beeped  
Rikki 's text: hey Cleo, I know it's cheesy but er would you come to my wedding?  
Cleo's eyes widened and Ash was expecting her to talk. He asked her what the text said.  
"It's Rikki, she's getting married" Cleo said  
"to Zane, aw!" Emma said  
"No, I thought they..." Cleo started  
"Broke up?" Lewis said  
"BROKE UP?" Emma asked  
"Yeah, Zane kissed another girl and now they are getting married, this can't be right" Cleo said  
"Well it's what she said" ash said  
Cleo text: er who to Zane? Are you mad?  
Rikki: no, my dad lost £100,000 and I pay it back by marrying Zane. My dad is dead and I love Zane in short. I really can't be bothered to explain.  
Cleo: wow, ok a lot has been happening then?  
Rikki: yeah, well I have to go. Wefihuwiufhekwjq  
Cleo: what?  
Rikki: he was tickling me, he is so funny. Haha lol!  
Cleo: are you sure your ok?- Cleo looked confused  
Rikki: yeah, gtg c ya!  
Cleo: okey... Bye x  
Everyone exchanged glances and no one spoke, it was very confusing but the main thing was they where going to Rikki & Zane's wedding.  
Emma's mum offered rooms for everyone for the night and everyone took the offer. It was a long day and everyone needed the rest.  
03:24am in the morning...  
Emma wanted to go back to the Gold Coast, she had made up her mind. If she could live with Ash and get a house then it would be perfect but it would be hard. She could get away from her parents and everything and see Rikki and everyone again! She was going to move!


	11. Chapter 11

**enjoy this chapter of Zikki! Its wedding time but nothing seems the way it should? Well why should it, that would be way to boring... it's not so peaceful after all...**

I woke up in Zane's arms on the bed, he was awake and he stroked my hair gently. His other hand was in mine, I held it, never wanting to let go. I opened my eyes and looked up at Zane and he smiled cheekily. I loved his smile, his eyes... His lips. He kissed me softly and spoke in a rough voice.  
"Good morning beautiful" he said  
I smiled at his morning voice, it was rough but deep and I loved it. Why did his voice have to be so cute? It made my heart beat fast.  
"Good morning" I replied  
"Did anyone ever tell you that your more beautiful than anything in the whole world" He said  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you are one heart stopping, handsome man?" I said  
"I love you when you lie" he said  
"No lie, I love you and I'm lucky to have such a good looking man" I say  
"Aw! Such a romantic moment, I would hate to spoil it... RIKKI GET OUT!" Harrison shouted  
"Dad?" Zane asked shocked  
"She needs to get her wedding dress on, just do me a favour and stay out of the way" Harrison said angrily  
"Zane! Zane! ZANE!" Rikki shouted as Harrison dragged her away  
"Rikki! Wait dad, let her go, please!" Zane shouted  
"No, Zane, you will see her at the wedding and then I will get my business partner to take her to the honeymoon." Harrison  
Rikki went round the corner out of Zane's view and he collapsed on the bed. He could hear Rikki scream as they forced her into the wedding dress and into the car to the venue. Zane dressed in his smart Suit and walked into his dad's car. It was silent.  
"I know you don't approve of what I'm doing, but you have to understand that Rikki is doing this to pay off her dad's debts. I'm sorry that you have to marry her, I really am. You could do so much better but a deal is a deal" Harrison said  
"Don't you dare say that about Rikki, she is the best thing that's happened to me, it's her who doesn't deserve this. You are a horrid person and I don't know how you can forcefully make her marry me" Zane shouted  
"Son..." Harrison tried to talk  
"No dad, just no, if you touch her again, your dead. You hear me? Your DEAD!" Zane said  
"I can do what I want, and you have to respect me. Unless you find the money elsewhere I own you and I own Rikki" Harrison said  
Zane knew this was true but he couldn't help wanting to stop this. His dad was mad. The car eventually arrived at the venue and everything was perfect and white.  
"Now your going to smile" Harrison said "it's business"  
Zane grunted but as the door opened faked a smile but was distracted, trying to look for Rikki.  
In the make-up rooms...  
Rikki's Pov  
I was sitting, waiting for the make up stylist, I had been forced out of the house and when I refused, Harrison slapped me across the face. I obeyed and here I am now I guess... That's the short story anyway. I was also waiting for Cleo and Bella to turn up.  
The door opened and I saw Bella walk in, she looked sympathetic.  
"What happened?" She asked referring to me bruise.  
"Nothing...Harrison." I replied  
"This is the moment every girl has waited for except you and somehow yours is the one that seemed the least real. Everyone seems like it's a business deal and everything looks so false." Bella said  
"Tell me about it, it's not a wedding, it's a business opportunity. I can't believe my dad is... Was so stupid" I said  
"Aw! You poor thing!" Bella said  
"At least I love Zane, that's not so bad" Rikki said  
"You love him? After everything?" Bella asked shocked  
"He understands me, you wouldn't understand" I said.  
"Will is like that, he is so caring and..." Bella starts  
"Hey!" Emma and Cleo say at the same time while bursting through the door with Lewis and Ash.  
"Emma? Ash?" I ask shocked to see them. How did they? What happened? I thought...  
"Suprise!" Emma said "so how is the wedding girl? Who is the lucky guy?"  
"It sucks, I hate it and Zane" I say fed up of the questions and just wanting to go back to this morning when I was laying in Zane's arms with no worries.  
It was so strange having old friends come to your wedding, you never really know how real everything is until it's right I front of you.  
It felt like everything was just so fake and sad and no-one acted happy for me or Zane. I wished Zane was here now, I wish I was in my shorts and t-shirt running along the beach with him by my side, without a care in the world. It would be so much easier.  
Back at the church...  
No-ones pov...  
After half an hour he was told to stand at the front of the church to wait for the ceremony to start. His hands where sweating and he couldn't keep still until the music started to play. Wedding bells chimed and the doors opened and Rikki walked through the doorway. She wore a long white dress with a white head dress and white roses all over her hair and dress. She looked beautiful.  
"We are gathered here today..." The priest started  
Zane reached for Rikki's hand and she was shaking. He smiled at her to comfort her and she turned her head away slightly. This revealed a small bruise on her cheek. This made Zane concerned, he glared at his dad who pretended nothing had happened.  
"Zane Richard Bennett do you..." The priest carried on...  
"I do" Zane said at the end not listening to the priest, still looking at Rikki's cheek. She said I do and the best news of the day so far came:  
"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. Zane held Rikki's cheek gently and she looked into his eyes. They kissed and everything seemed mended for a few seconds. Everything was perfect. They pulled apart and Zane whispered in her ear.  
"Let's get out of here..."


	12. Chapter 12

**i know it's been a week and i dont plan to update until next week again but I did quite a long chapter. I'm sorry for spelling errors but I did it really quickly as I've had 3 assessments to do!**

A few months had passed with me and will just hanging out at the boat shed and playing games, it passed the time. Now that Sophie was gone, it seemed like a massive weight was gone and I was being lifted. Of course finding out I was pregnant was a big shock and also about Rikki's wedding. Her wedding was good but it's hard to tell what's going to happen. I know it sounds mean but I think I'm just going to carry on with my life rather than worry about Rikki's. After all Zane has it covered I hope he treats her well. The last thing our group needs is Rikki being pregnant too! Well anyway, like I said we where at the boat shed playing games and chatting when I got a text from Cleo.  
Cleo: hey, oh my gosh, you won't believe this! You know how I talked about me and Rikki's old friend Emma? Well she is back! Isn't it exiting?  
Bella: wow, that's great, what is she like? Will I get to meet her? Where are you?  
Cleo: I'm at her house and she is moving back to the Gold Coast tomorrow, you will meet her then, can I meet you anywhere now?  
Bella: I'm just with will and I don't know if I can swim with you know, the baby? But I might be able to meet at Rikki's?  
Cleo: oh oops I forgot and yeah sounds good, should I ask Rikki?  
Bella: hmmmm ask if she is busy  
Whole group phone call...  
Cleo: hey, Rikki I was wondering if u could meet me and Bella at the cafe tomorrow?  
Bella: it would be great fun and Zane can come.  
Rikki: sorry guys I can't, I'm flying out to Italy tonight, honey moon.  
Bella: ooh! Love birds?  
Cleo: aw it's so cute, Italy is sooooo totally romantic!  
Rikki: ew guys no, just no. I am just going and coming back that's all we both want.  
Cleo: fine but I bet you will be all love struck again when you come back.  
Bella: We might have to call the doctor then, Rikki, love struck, I'll laugh at that.  
Cleo: it's true.  
Rikki: no way, never in a million years will I be 'love struck' by Zane Bennett.  
Bella: I don't know, I will have to see.  
Cleo: I think she will, anyway I've got to go, Emma and I are coming back by tomorrow, meet in the cafe tomorrow. Ok?  
Bella: ok!  
Rikki : see you when I get back in a week

Emma's Pov  
I was packing my stuff to leave, I couldn't believe it! A new life in an old place, it will feel so... Different but familiar at the same time. I wonder... Anyway back to packing, Ash was loading the car boot and I sat in the car waiting. I checked my phone and I had a message. That was strange, who could be texting me?  
Rikki: sorry I won't be there when you get back, have a safe journey and I will try to take care of myself with Zane for a week. Is that a deal, lol! You live and I'll live until we next see each other.  
Aw, I couldn't wait to see the good old Rikki again, I wonder if she has changed. She sounds like she is ok but Cleo was in the middle of telling me everything bad that's happened over the past month. I guess that's what she will be talking about on the car journey.  
Ash sat in the front seat next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the check before signalling for Cleo and Lewis to drive and show us where to go.  
Driving along I had some time to think, not that their was all that much but I was thinking ahead. Suddenly a thought came to my head, when would ash propose to me. I know it was a strange thought as I didn't even know if he was thinking the same thing or even if I was legally old enough, I mean I'm 18.  
At Honeymoon part 1...  
I was tired and when Zane opened the door of the car, after putting our bags inside, he carried me bridal style inside. He opened the door single handedly and swung me inside. He lay me on the bed gently and smiled. I smiled back and asked him to lay down. He refused at first, knowing he had to put all his stuff away.  
"Come on Zane, we can do that tomorrow" I said  
"No Rikki, you can go to sleep." Zane said  
He busily out away clothes and sorted things and I lay awake watching him. He was done within half an hour.  
"Come on then, your done" i said  
"Um... No I'm not" he said reluctantly  
"Zane? What's wrong?" I ask "don't you want to sleep with me?"  
"No, not at all. It's..." Zane said  
"It's what?" I ask  
"It just... I don't want to hurt you" he says finally  
"Hurt me? You can't hurt me Zane Bennett" I say  
"Not intentionally, your just so... So sexy" he said and he closed his eyes trying to control himself.  
"And..." I say  
"I might hurt you, we said no sex and I don't want to force you into anything" he said  
"And you can resist, trust me" I say  
"Grrrr but I can't keep myself away from you, it's like you are a magnet" Zane said  
"Lay down, you won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you and you need to trust yourself." I say  
"Fine" he says closing his eyes again. I saw him thinking, trying to stop himself from jumping on me, it was kind that he didn't want to hurt me but secretly I really wanted him too. I didn't know how I was going to push him past his limits but once I did, there was no doubt that he would be an angel in bed and I could barley hold onto the words I was thinking.  
He lay on the bed calmly and he closed his eyes. Now I had to try something to get him to me. I moved his head onto my chest and I ran my fingers through his black hair, he shivered. When his eyes where closed I unzipped my skirt slowly as he didn't notice. I whispered in his ear and felt down his chest.  
I slowly ran my hands up and down his muscular chest and stomach until I reached the zip of his trousers. I was centimetres away and I unzipped his zipper and he breathed out coldly. He didn't stop me, I don't think he had the strength to tell me to stop, I was having fun now. I reached into his pants and he groaned as I slipped them off. He opened his eyes to stare into mine.  
I grinned at him and he sat up slowly.  
"You can't hurt me Zane" I say calmly  
"But I can, and I will if you don't stop nooooooow!" His voice changed as I carried on to his pleasure. "Ok, that wasn't fair. I might have to get you back for that" he said  
I smiled "I guess you might have to" I say as he lay me on the bed removing the remainder of my clothes and his too. He breathed in and out.  
"Why do you have to be so sexy?" He asked and then started to kiss me passionately like it was the last time.  
Morning...  
"Morning baby" zane said  
"Morning babe" Rikki said back  
She was resting in his chest hearing the beat of his heart.  
Rikki's Pov  
This is love, I thought, then i had another thought. Great, that means Cleo wins the bet, I am love struck by Zane. That also means a doctor on hand. I couldn't help chuckle at what Emma, Bella and Cleo would say when they find out. I wasn't thinking about that now though, I was thinking about how sexy Zane looked, muscles, 6 pack, arms around me and hair messed up. It was like I was in a dream, never would i ever be on a honeymoon with Zane if my dad hadn't made that deal with Harrison. In a way I was thankful.  
Will and Bella's Pov  
I felt dizzy and sick, I woke up like this and I told will immediately. His sleepy mind responded slowly but it comforted me when he told me not to worry.  
"It's ok" he said wiping his eyes  
"Are you sure" I say  
"Yeah, it's probably just the pregnant thing messing your body about" he said  
"Very scientific" I joke  
"I know" he said chuckle  
But seriously, I don't think I can do this will" I say referring to the pregnancy  
"What to you mean?" Will says  
"I might... Think about... Abortion"  
**_...what next!  
Find out next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**it's been a whole week! Wow and it's been so stressful. I have a week of revision and tests on the week after so I won't update until maybe 2 weeks. I'm sorry :( I will try my hardest to update asap.**

"I might abort the baby"  
"What!" Will said "Bella you can't, you won't, I won't let you. Please please don't scare me like that. Say it's a joke. Your not like that, you love every animal"  
"I know but it's getting to much will. You wouldn't understand!" Bella shouts  
"Then tell me. I'm here to talk to and it's like your not even using me to describe how your feeling." Will said  
"I...I didn't even realise you felt like that" Bella said  
"I feel like it ever since I found out you were pregnant. You ignor me and when you don't it's like you expect me to already know everything!" Will said "I'm not trying to be mean but can we please just tell each other things more often. Please!"  
"Ok. I won't abort the baby if we tell each other how we feel and we can manage this" Bella said  
"Fine. Just don't scare me like that again. It's not your fault but I want you to stay with me forever and this baby" Will said  
"I know, I love you baby" Bella said  
The next day...  
The day had come, Emma was back, Rikki was flying home early in the morning, Bella was feeling a lot more confident with her pregnancy and the boys where dealing with everything well. Will was supportive of Bella and wanted this baby more than anything. Cleo was determined to find out what happened at the honeymoon as well as see how well Bella was doing. Bella couldn't wait to meet her new friend, Emma and chat to Cleo and Rikki because it had felt like ages since they had met up.  
They all met outside Rikki's where Sophie was now running the cafe, not very well. Customers where unsatisfied and Zane quit working for her and so did Rikki. Bella and Will where first to arrive, they sat waiting by the oak tree for any sign of their friends. Next Cleo and Lewis arrived and the. Shortly followed Emma and Ash. eventually Zane and Rikki came and conversation began almost immediatly.  
"Hey, you must be Emma" Bella said happily  
"Yes. And your Bella?" Emma asked smiling  
"Yes that's me, Cleo and Rikki have told me so much about you." Bella said  
"And you too, it's been so long since I've been here, I have so many questions" t said excitedly  
"Fire away!" Rikki said  
"Well firstly, hello Rikki! And why is the cafe now named Rikki's? How is everyone, I can't believe your all still here and what are your jobs/hobbies and stuff?" Emma said  
"Wow, defiantly a lot of questions, Rikki, since you where the one who wanted Emma to ask the questions, you can answer" Will said  
"Um, the cafe, Zane bought but is now being run by a manipulative bitch..." Rikki said  
"Rikki! Will?" Zane interrupted  
"Anyway, and we are all doing good, Cleo works at the marine park, Lewis is a marine biologist, Zane and I and planning to start a new cafe, will Is into diving and Bella is a designer. We still love swimming but once again the evil bitch had to ruin it all and smash the whole of mako up" Rikki continued  
"Evil bitch has a name, Sophie remember?" Will said  
"But Rikki says evil bitch because it sounds better to her and she hates her guts" Bella said  
"Oh, ok" Emma said understanding  
"Don't even ask, this could cause an argument quite quickly" Cleo said  
"Ok, I won't ask but just wondering..." Emma started  
"Zane was being a bastard and he kissed the bitch and basically cheated on me, and I don't even know why I forgave him. Actually technically I still haven't forgiven him yet." Rikki said turning to Zane  
"Come on, you know I am sorry for that and I will never forget how stupid I was. Please babe, I didn't mean it. Do you forgive me?" Zane said  
"Don't call me babe! You were an idiot" Rikki shouts  
"And there is the snap" Cleo said  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked" Emma said  
"Can't say we didn't warn you" Bella said  
Zane wrapped his arms around Rikki tightly, no matter how much she squirmed she couldn't get away. She shouted at him but he just kissed her until she was silent.  
"Now do you like me?" Zane asked  
"No, I don't like you" Rikki said  
"What? Well are you going to stay with me now?" Zane asked  
"No!" Rikki shouted  
"What about last night?" Zane tried to ask  
"It wasn't anything at all" Rikki said  
"Rikki? What have I done, except the obvious, you loved me last night" Zane said  
"I don't like you, I love you, I'm not going to stay with you now, I'm going to stick with you forever and last night wasn't anything, it was everything and I am not sorry I married you, I'm glad I married you because your the best damn thing that has happened in my life, you stupid boy!" Rikki said  
Zane smiled "i see how it is then. Well none of that is true for you" Zane said  
Rikki slapped him "how could you say that!"  
"It's not true because I love you more than words can say" Zane said "and by the way that hurt, a lot"  
"Sorry oops" Rikki said sitting back down with Zane.  
"Hang on, take it back a step" Cleo said  
"What happened last night?" Bella asked  
"Did you guys? I was right, you are completely star struck by Zane" Cleo said  
"Was that the stupid bet you did?" Emma said  
"Yes" Bella said  
"Ok, fine I admit, I do love Zane but last night was nothing" Rikki said  
"Exactly, nothing for you to worry about" Zane agreed  
"But you both said it yourselves, it was the best damn thing ever" Will said  
"Um" Rikki said  
"And... I think you have something to share" Lewis said  
"Ok fine, we had sex, maybe. Just once I swear" Rikki said  
"Rikki!" Will said  
"You can't talk" Rikki said  
"Yeah but I don't want you getting pregnant too" Will said  
"I'm not pregnant. Don't be stupid" Rikki said  
"Did you use protection?" Lewis asked  
"Not exactly" Zane said  
"You idiot, do you even know if your pregnant?" Will asked  
"No, but don't you think I would be all wired and angry and mood changes and stuff?" Rikki said  
Everyone exchanged glances.  
"What?" Rikki said  
"You snapped at Zane then said you loved him then slapped him then went all secretive and now your angry at us and then your happy" Bella said  
"For a reason" Rikki said  
"You should get checked out" Lewis said  
"Don't scare me, I wouldn't forgive myself if Rikki is pregnant, I can't have done it" Zane said  
"You didn't babe and anyway it would be my fault" Rikki said  
"Now your going all protective and kind" Lewis said  
"Shut up Lewis" Rikki said  
"Just saying" Lewis said  
"Fine we will but not right now. Can we change topic please?" Rikki said  
"Fine, how is everyone?" Emma said  
"Work is good at the marine park and Lewis and I are looking at moving into a new house away from our parents. Independence and stuff" Cleo said  
"That's so great!" Bella said  
"Yeah, well that would actually be a good idea for me and Bella" Will said  
"Are you serious?" Bella said  
"Yeah I guess, we have enough money coming in and with the baby and stuff" Will said  
"Aw will! I love you!" Bella said  
"I love you too" will said kissing Bella and touching her belly where the baby would be.  
Bella giggled  
"Ew, guys" Rikki said  
"You can't talk, you to where all soppy earlier" Cleo said  
"Might as well make the most of it" Lewis said and gave Cleo a quick peck and spun her around while she laughed.  
"So who wants to go to mako?" Rikki asked  
"ME!" Emma shouted at he top of her voice  
"Ok, bit loud Emma" Ash said  
"Sorry baby" she said hugging ash.  
"Come on then!"

**_REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly had massive inspiration for the story, this is defiantly an interesting chapter. My brain was working extra hard and I decided two weeks was way to long to wait. i decided now if I get 45 review then I will do the next chapter. Review who you want in the next chapter!  
Cleo's Pov  
We all entered mako island and gathered in the moon pool. This is when I first noticed Bella's baby bump for the first time quite noticeably. She was about 2 months through the pregnancy but she looked quite big.  
Rikki entered casually as if we hadn't been talking about the possibility of her being pregnant too. It was almost as if we had never mentioned it. For both our sakes I hope she isn't, not in a mean way just she doesn't exactly want a baby crawling everywhere and I would be the odd one out. I hate being the odd one out.  
Well Lewis and I had discussed having children but the reality was that even if I did become pregnant my dad doesn't want me to until I'm at least 20 (in two years time). I just didn't want to be the last, at the same time as being glad I'm not the first.  
Everyone had a quick conversation while the boys got changed into their swimming gear to swim with us. Once they were ready Lewis was first to take my hand a guide me into the water. It was magical, a dream come true and I felt like the happiest girl in the whole world. Now that I think about it, it was only a week ago that I thought about committing suicide. It proves one thing, if I did, I would have missed out on the miracle of my old friend coming home, finding my best friend pregnant and being with my amazing boyfriend Lewis.  
Thinking about Lewis again made me smile, I think about him a lot and I can't ever see us breaking up again. It's like we're glued for life. This thought led me to my next conclusion, if I had committed suicide then I wouldn't be able to find out if Lewis was going to propose soon or not.  
No-other girl in the world could experience such a wonderful life, a boyfriend, friends and I'm a mermaid. What more could I ask for?  
Emma was so love struck by Ash and he loved her just as much. I thought about how close they were getting and whether they had discussed marriage or even children yet either. I don't know if I was thinking too hard about it. Anyway they where swimming next to me and Lewis smiling and kissing in the water.  
One thing was clear though, Rikki and Zane would not have children. They wouldn't. If Rikki was pregnant they would abort, if she wasn't then it wouldn't be a sad thing. They were not cruel, just sensible. Well...not sensible but they just couldn't handle it. As for marriage, I know they are already married but I don't know how permanent it is. Not to say I'm going against their relationship it's just they have habits to aggravate one another and most of the time it does cause a long and painful split. Even if Rikki doesn't admit it.  
Back to swimming. Me and Lewis found some rocks and we hid behind them kissing each other before coming up for air.  
I could see rikki and Zane in the distance far ahead with Zane they played about with each other. They where like the children, free and wild. Zane caught Rikki in his arms and she would try to struggle out but eventually it would end with them both coming up for air, laughing and kissing before playing again.  
Bella and Will searched the sand for interesting rocks and things. Bella was excellent at finding things and every time she found a precious stone Will would reward her with a kiss. It was clever and it would be fun for them to look at what they collected after. Me and Lewis swam elegantly through the water like it belonged to us. I felt like every second of the day was just another great moment.  
After a few hours we returned to shore, Rikki dried us all off leaving herself and Zane last. She then dried Zane first and then herself, Zane helping her up.  
We agree'd to meet at the cafe for lunch in a few hours.  
Me and Lewis returned home, well my house. Then he got changed into some comfortable clothes and we went to sit by the sea on the sand together. The view was beautiful and the warm air was lovely on my skin. This was the best summer ever!  
Will's Pov  
Bella and I headed back to the boat shed and we put all our new rocks and shells to one side on the desk. We sat on the sofa to relax for a while before meeting the others. It was warm outside and after the whole morning from 8:00am until 10:00am swimming, I felt refreshed and rejuvenated. It was a good feeling. I held Bella close to me as we watched a comedy film.  
"Will" she asked  
"Yes darling" I reply smiling  
"Can you promise me something?" Bella asked me. I was confused at first.  
"Okey...depends what it is" I say carful what I was committing to.  
"Don't leave me after this pregnancy. Please" she says  
"Why would I be that stupid, of course I won't bubby" I say playing with her hair as I spoke.  
"Thank you" she said and leaned on my chest. I loved her so much more than she will ever realise.  
We left the boat shed to go to the cafe when I heard Bella scream.  
"Bella! What's wrong?" I asked and ran to her side  
"It's...it's the BABY!" She shouted  
"What?! It's not due for 6 months still!" I say  
"I know! But it feels like i can't move my stomach. It's like it's glued. I can hardly breath. Help me will!" She said panicked  
"Ok, ok let's get you to a hospital!" I shouted and opened the car door and carried her inside. She screamed the whole time in pain. It was piercing not only my ears but my heart, what was happening. It scared her and it hurt her more than me but it felt like I was about to have a heart attack. I drove as fast as I could...  
Lewis's pov  
We had just left the house and Cleo was just locking the door when suddenly I heard a loud screech and a car Wizz around the corner, I stepped to the side as the car drove right into Cleo's garden. I spun around to see Cleo laying unconscious on the floor with blood running from her head and her arm clearly Brocken.  
"Cleo!" I shouted and ran over to her.  
She didn't move. I called 911 as her dad and Sam came running out crying. Everything happened so quickly. It wasn't long until I saw the flashing lights of ambulances and police cars.  
They took her away with her dad and Sam, I sat shocked by the whole thing. I had to get to her, I had to get to the hospital now!  
"I will fix you Cleo" I whisper to myself "even if I have to have a million sleepless nights and years of painful days. I will stay with you, just let me hear that beautiful voice of yours again and your lovely smile."  
I cry as I run to the hospital. I didn't care if anyone saw me...  
Zane's pov  
We left my house and Rikki went pale, she stopped.  
"Zane! Where's my dad?" Rikki asked  
"Your dad?" I ask puzzled knowing he was dead and died I front of Rikki about a month ago.  
"Yes my dad, Zane! Where is he, we haven't seen him for ages." She said as if I was questioning something obvious. Was I missing something?  
"Your dad's dead Rikki" I said confused  
"What? No he isn't Zane. Why would he be dead?" She asked which made me even more puzzled.  
"He had a heart attack remember" I say  
"What?" She said and started to cry "he can't have!"  
"I'm sorry Rikki but you were their" I say  
"I wasn't, I would have remembered. When did this happen?" She asked  
"About a week before we got married" I say  
"Married?" She asked  
"Yes, when we got married, your dad wasn't their he was dead. Look I'm sorry Rikki but something's not right here" I say really worried. I felt her head for a temperature but there wasn't one.  
"Wait! We are married? Your joking. Zane stop playing games" she says  
"I'm not playing Rikki. Tell me you can remember. Please!" I say. Was she loosing all her memory, I needed to get this checked out before it got worse.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked me  
"To the hospital" I reply  
"Why? Who are you anyway? Why are you taking me?" She said  
"You don't remember me?" I ask stopping. I went pale and tears started running from my face.  
"Sorry no, am I supposed to remember you?" She said  
"Yes, Rikki it's me, Zane." I say  
"Zane? Zane who?" She says  
"Zane Bennett!" I say  
"Are you that boy who owns the cafe? And the one who likes that red haired girl." She asked  
"No! I hate that girl, I love you! Rikki please tell me you remember!" I say  
We get in the car after a lot of persuading and I take her to the hospital...

Ash's Pov

As we left the house in our car, I decided to turn the car around while Emma locked the door. As I turned around the break froze. I couldn't stop myself. I went straight into something. I couldn't see unil I came to as stop.

"Emma!" I shouted. I had crashed into her when trying to stop.

i jumped out and carried Emma inside, she had her eyes closed but their was no massive injuries clear.

her parent immediately took her to the hospital and we waited pationtly as news came.

"I'm sorry to say, she has an infection in her arm, her blood was stopped in one arm, we have to cut it off." The doctor said

"no!" I say

"we have to. She has 1/2 a chance of living and half a chance of not making it. we can only tell if she survives overnight. If she stays unconscious then we cannot perform the operation which means she will die. If she becomes conscious we can numb the pain and she will not feel it but she has a chance of living." The doctor said

"oh my poor Emma!" Emma's mum said and both her parents cried. I felt like a murderer, I never meant for this to happen. Come on em, you have to make it, I thought. She can't die otherwise I dont think I could live with myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry it's so short and yes it starts off zikki again but after all they are my favourite couple and I try, I do!**

Zane's pov  
I drove Rikki and I to the closest hospital and I explained how Rikki had severely lost her memory and i only noticed today and that I didn't know what caused it. I told them I was her husband and they let me go in with her. I Tried to hold back tears as Rikki was asking me questions about who I was and why she was at hospital. The nurses told her to lay down and she relented at first but eventually lay down. I sat beside her, even if she didn't remember me.  
"Why are you crying. Is someone you know in this hospital?" She asked  
"Yes, someone very important. A beautiful intelligent girl who I love is suffering from memory loss" I say  
"Why are you not with her?" She asked  
"I am, oh Rikki, please remember me" I say pleading  
"I'm sorry, like I said, I don't know you. Am I supposed to?" She asked  
I was silent, it was no use trying to tell her what was happening or why she was here because she wouldn't understand or believe me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to calm myself. I took out the box which contained my wedding ring to show her but it didn't bring back any memories.  
"I give up" I said to myself. Rikki was now sleeping in the hospital bed as it was getting late. I couldn't let go of her. I decided to stay overnight with her and I held her hand tightly.  
At 12:36am a doctor came in to see if I was still awake, which I was and he was about to explain her condition. I could tell in his expression it was not good news and he didn't particularly want to be the person to tell me.  
"Mr Bennett, unfortunately...well Rikki is suffering severe memory loss and she has a serious condition which means she may forget her past year or so. It may take her several years to regain this memory and hard work for it to be accomplished. At the current time it looks like she only has 30% chance of ever regaining her memory or even surviving. The good news is that if she survives the next week her chances increase dramatically and it may only take her months to regain full memory." The doctor explained  
"Ok" that was all I could bring myself to say without breaking down into tears.  
I held Rikki's hand while she was asleep and whispered into her ear quietly.  
"I promise I won't give up on you" I said softly.  
The doctor left the room and it wasn't long until I fell asleep in the chair next to her. I was woken up the next day by a voice next to me.  
"No!" She said  
"What..what?" I questioned still waking up.  
"I won't take the water" she said  
"Water!" I say loudly. She remembered she couldn't touch water! It was a miracle but the only problem was none of the doctors or nurses could find out how great this was.  
"It's fine, just leave it with me" I say to the nurse and she passes me the water.  
"Er...Zane is it?" She asks  
"Yeah" I say sadly. She still hadn't remembered me. I took out the ring once again to try and see if she recognised it and once again she didn't.  
I sigh and wait...that's all I can do. Wait for something to happen and watch as more tubes and wires are put onto her, she asks me more and more questions until I can't take it anymore.  
I get up and walk out, I couldn't do this. I cried. Yes, me, Zane Bennett, I cried.  
Ash's Pov  
I've just been told Emma is in emergency health as she is not in a good state, I rush to the room only to find her angry and upset parents. They glare at her as my messy hair and red face appears by them.  
"Thanks to you our daughter will die!" They shout  
"What?!" I say astounded  
"Yes, you heard me, the doctor told me that she has today and tomorrow to live and she may not even wake up to see us for the last time. I hope your happy. Our baby Emma won't even know she is gone, and she won't get to say a precious goodbye" Emma's mum said tearing up over again.  
I felt terrible, worse, I felt dreadful. I could have killed myself there and then but I knew there was still that tiny bit of hope still in me.  
I didn't ask for any of this! I thought. Why me, why now?  
"I'm...I'm sorry" I say other parents. "I never meant anything to hurt her and it was my car. The break stopped and I wish I could have stopped it. If i could have stopped it, trust me I would have" I say  
They just cried, Emma's mum was in a bad state and her dad was not looking good either. I hated seeing anyone like this especially Emma's parent and even worse because of me. I'm an idiot. Why couldn't it have been me?


	16. Chapter 16

**I know you have all been wanting Wella but I'm afraid this chapter is Emash, I promise next chapter will be Wella! Anyway here is the chapter, enjoy!**

"You may see her, but she is unconscious and terribly fragile. I suggest one at a time, I will leave you for a while to see her" the doctor told us and I stepped back to let Emma's parents go into the room. I waited on one of the uncomfortable chairs outside running my fingers through my hair.  
1/2 a chance to live and her blood wasn't circulating to her arm so she would have to have it cut off. If she did live she had to learn to swim all over again and she would probably never forgive me. On top of that even if Emma did love me still, I doubt her parents would let us be together.  
5 minutes had passed and I got more anxious every second. Only one thing could comfort me and that was the sound of Emma's voice.  
I reached deep into my pocket, and pulled out a blue box. It was Emma's favourite colour. I opened it, seeing the blue crystal ring inside and the picture of us at Mako Island in the box too. The ring- I was thinking. If she survives I have to find a way to give this to her, prove to her I love her and I will be a true husband to her.  
What am I thinking, she might never speak to me again, slowly my heart was breaking and my life now had a massive hole in. Oh Emma, please please please wake up.  
Emma's parents came out still in tears and I got up to go in. They looked at me in disgust and Emma's mom was about to say something.  
"Honey, let the boy go in. For Emma's sake" her dad said  
I smiled weakly at him to show my appreciation. I needed to gain back there trust if I ever had a chance of being with Emma.  
I walked in seeing her before her operation. She was so silent and still, her breathing was calm but weak. She looked so beautiful, like an angel and I only wished to see her blue eyes look into mine. I wanted her to wake up so badly.  
"Come on Emma, you have to wake up. I know your never going to forgive me but wake up for your family. Elliot needs you or who knows what will happen. You know we can't trust Rikki with him. Come on!" I say desperately. I'm talking to myself, great, the first sign of madness already kicking in.  
It was killing me, bit by bit, piece by piece and dagger by dagger. I sigh closing my eyes. I needed time. Time, love and faith. For the first time in my life I started to pray. I prayed to God, wherever he is to help Emma. I was new to this whole thing so had no idea if I was even supposed to ask God for things.  
I sat and waited for the doctors. I turn to look at my feet, hang on did I? I didn't? I thought I saw... Emma move!? I spun my head, she was still lying still. Maybe I was seeing things. Wait...no I defiantly saw her move. Her eye lids quivered and she blinked her eyes open.  
"Where...where am I?" She asked  
"In hospital, it's ok... Well it is now...I'm so sorry" I say, I was almost speechless  
"What? Oh I remember now...the car it...it crashed into me. And it was you...I saw your face. I've never seen it so sad and scared before. Why did you do it ash?" She asked  
"I didn't...the breaks messed up and I couldn't control it... Please just..." I started not knowing what I could say  
"Do you love me Ash?" She asked out of no-where  
"Of course I do sweetheart. Well that's what I was going to um...say...Emma" I say  
"I love you too, I think I forgive you" she says  
I pull out the box but before I open it, Emma's parents walk in.  
"It's a miracle, Ash did you do this?" Emma's mum said  
I was going to tell the truth, I really was but after all it was just a white lie. No-one knew except me how Emma woke up.  
"Er...yeah" I say  
"But...how?" They ask  
I pause "CPR?" I say half questioning my answer  
"Oh your a life saver Ash" Emma's dad said  
"It was er...i...thanks..." I say not really wanting to take the thanks I was receiving.  
Emma hugged me and the doctors came in with the knock out stuff and took her to the operation. I look at the box, if only I had 5 more seconds I think annoyed.

I was forced to wait another painful hour and even then Emma was still unconscious from the Medicean they gave her.

"Everuthing went smoothly, she now only has one arm however this increases her chances of living to 75-85%" the doctor said

"thank you" I say and I wait patiently by the bedside. Emma's parents went home to eat and to look after Elliot.

I was told when she wakes up she will be in a lot of pain so in my head I thought, when she is in the most pain, that's when I will propose to her. Then it won't seem so bad and then maybe just maybe she will have enough strength to recover.

She woke up.

"hey ash, ow!" She said

"I know it hurts, try not to think about it babe" i say

"I'm still annoyed with you, a lot but because I don't have the strength to slap you, be warned and I will slap you later" she said

"nice to know" I say "Im sorry" I say looking down at my shoe's

"don't blame yourself Ash, Im just in pain and I will probably say things I don't mean." Em says to me

"thanks em" I say

"OW!" She screams

"it's ok Em, shhhh" I try to calm her. Should I propose now? I don't know?

"AH! ASH!" She screams and i hold her arm.

"don't move okey?" I say

"does it look like I am idiot" she says

ok now was defiantly the time...

"Emma, will you marry me?" I say pulling out the box.

**I hope you enjoyed, it's a bit short but oh well, like I said next chapter will be Wella! Oh and don't forget to leave a review! I've decided I need 60 reviews for the next chapter or wait until next month for an update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, its what you've all been waiting for and I'm sorry it's not very very very long but I've been soooooooo busy. I know you all hate me for not uploading this and your not reading this because you just want to read the story but still. It's here! I hope you like it and please review!**  
Will's pov  
I drove as fast as I could...  
Suddenly it hit me, it all made perfect sense now. If Bella was pregnant, which she was, and if it was actually glued to her, as she described then surly it has been obvious the whole time. The only logical answer is that it was a living, breathing mermaid growing inside of Bella with powers and everything. Now that the baby was developing, I'm no expert, but I assume that this will happen more often. Great! This didn't exactly solve a lot.  
We still had to get Bella somewhere, not a hospital and we still didn't know how to solve it, so yes, of course I was still freaking scared out of my mind! Anyway after this sudden realisation I stopped the car causing it to squeal a little at the sudden stop.  
There was only one place left to go that could help, which wasn't the hospital. Lewis's house now!  
Bella was still screaming in the back seat but I had no strength to listen, I blocked out all sound to concentrate on where I was going.  
"Where are you taking me?" Bella shouted  
"To Lewis, I will explain when we are there" I say in a short snappy tone  
I pull up on the driveway and knock several times, impatiently on the door. Luckily Lewis was the only person in the house and we could bring Bella straight in.  
"What do we do then?" I asked Lewis  
"This" Lewis said and poured a glass of water on Bella  
"LEWIS!" Bella shouted at him  
"Did that help?" Lewis asked  
"NO! Ow, ow, ow! It still hurts. Why is it sticking to me?" Bella asked  
"Well I think the baby might be a mermaid too. If so then I don't know. What do you do to stop your powers?" Lewis asked  
"Er...I just make my hand flat again or stop trying, I don't know?" Bella said annoyed with Lewis' attempts.  
"Ok, well try relaxing" Lewis said "and will, move the baby"  
"Move the baby, sure that's easy, just move the baby. Lewis how do you expect me to do this?" Will said  
"I'll do it, just...just move" Lewis said squeezing past  
Lewis started to move the baby around by placing his hands on Bella's stomach and twisting slightly.  
"Stop, there it's ok now" Bella said  
"Ok, all fixed" Lewis said grinning. He was pleased with himself. Now he showed them to the door explaining if it ever happened again call him. Also saying his prediction is the baby is due in about 5 months now.  
I was glad Bella was fine but I couldn't help thinking about whether I actually trusted myself with an actual mermaid baby. I mean seriously! It's a lot of responsibility and I'm having second thoughts on it.  
Wait i can't say that. I have to stay with Bella, I have to through thick and thin, better or worse. Wait was I? Was I reciting wedding vowels?  
Anyway, after many days of worrying about Bella's health, she seemed to return to her beautiful natural self. But how wrong could I be.  
I woke up, 3 days after the incident and Bella was uncontested laying next to me.  
"Bella? BELLA!" I shout shaking her but she doesn't budge. I call Lewis to come over and he brings way too many machines and medicines.  
He investigates the problems and double checking his results, this did not take long however it seemed like forever.  
Once he had analysed it in his head he mumbled a few words while putting wires and tubes connecting them to Bella.  
I have to remind Lewis how mad he is one day soon or else he will be a true mad scientist.  
After many strange things, not working he suddenly started to explain to me calmly what was going on. I'm my mind I was panicking like never before and my heart was beating out of my chest but I knew I had to stay calm.  
Bella is truly the best thing I've ever had in my life and I intend to keep it that way and keep her forever.  
"She has had a heart attack, I need to make sure she can breath, I have out her into the recover position, opening up her airways and now we must try CPR. If that doesn't work I will shock her and then we will inject an anti swelling Medicean to her system to get rid of excess fluid, including Jelly if that's the problem." Lewis said  
Wow that man was a genius. Pure genius. We tried the CPR which didn't work to my disappointment.  
Lewis got the shock pads out but I grabbed his hands.  
"Don't hurt her" i said  
"I'll try not to" was all Lewis said in reply  
Moments after the shock went through Bella she jumped and her eyes flickered open.  
"Wh...what happened? Will?" She said  
"It's ok I'm here" i said standing by her  
"I..I remember blackness and...what happened will?" Bella asked tears forming from her obvious fear.  
"It's ok now but the baby, the gelatine was filling up your blood stream and blocking your blood from circulating. You almost died Bella" I said hugging her tightly.  
"Will it be ok?" Bella asked shyly and looked up at Lewis hopefully  
"I'm afraid I don't know but I'm always here if you need me." Lewis said "it looks like the worst of it is over"  
"Thanks Lewis" Bella and I said in unison.  
"My pleasure, have a nice day!" Lewis said as we left through the door.  
I made myself a promise: from now until the day I die, I will always stay with Bella. Even when it gets tough I will not leave her.

**Sorry it's been ages but I hope this is what you wanted because I can't write for a while because I have more tests, I know! i will update when I can which may be a few days or a couple of weeks.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, I'm sorry it's taking so long to write this and I'm taking forever to update but Im so busy so don't expect regular updates sorry! :( I wish I could update but I can't. But please read my other fanfics especially my new one called H2O just add danger which is a VERY INTERESTING STORY. It's about Rikki being a spy and someone gets killed, Zane is the witness, people die, Rikki's mum is blamed, Emma is trapped, the real problem is Rikki's new boyfriend who works for...? I'm not going to tell you...you have to read it...


End file.
